


At Your Service

by Mistical52



Series: Brownie Points [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deadlock Gang, M/M, Shimada Clan, Soulmates, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: Jesse doesn't get picket up by Blackwatch, he joins the Shimada Clan instead.Soulmate AU.





	1. One to Match

Six hands tried to hold Jesse down. He wasn’t strong enough to warrant that many people, but the way he was bucking and squirming, combined with his biting and scratching made him harder to keep down than a wild stallion.

When they finally managed to get his hands behind his back McCree responded by kicking. His heel connected with something and was satisfied to hear a loud yelp.

Jesse’s satisfaction didn’t last long when he heard yelling in Japanese calling another person over to help restrain him. The group of people managed to hold McCree still long enough to snap the restraining cuffs on him.

A man wrenched Jesse to his feet and McCree didn’t hesitate to headbutt the guy. There was a crunch and Jesse knew that he’s broken the man’s nose.

The cold click of a gun and a warm barrel to McCree’s head caused him to freeze.

              “Behave.” Came the heavily accented word. Judging by the voice it was a woman, and looking through the corner of his eye Jesse could see that he was right.

Jesse would have raised his hands if he could, but the bite of the cuffs on his wrists reminded him that he couldn’t. “Well since you asked so nicely.” McCree responded instead straightening up.

              “Move.” Commanded the woman with the gun.

McCree took half a step forward before he stopped, “If you don’t mind could one of you please grab my hat?” Jesse asked nodding his head to where his fallen hat was.

There was a moment when no one moved. Then the man with the broken nose slowly picked up the battered hat and cautiously moved in front of McCree. Jesse bowed his head, letting the man put on the vital piece of his aesthetic. The man with the broken nose gently put it on wary of another attack, but McCree did nothing.

              “Thank you kindly.” Said McCree and finally started moving in the direction the woman wanted him too. Just because Jesse was captured that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be civil, at least until he found a moment to escape.

 

They took McCree outside and shoved him into the rear of a black van. In the back sat a few members of the Japanese organisation along with the head of Deadlock, Arron Knight and his right hand, Izzie Mendoza. Jesse sat with as much dignity as he could muster across from Deadlock’s leader. Before the door was slammed shut McCree saw Peacekeeper tucked into a man’s waistband. Well at least they hadn’t left his gun behind. Hopefully he could get it back when he escaped.

It wasn’t long before the van started moving and McCree couldn’t help but be uncomfortable with his hands behind his back. So Jesse fidgeted, every five or ten minutes he’d adjust to a new position, trying to work around the hands at his back.

              “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your soul mark before.” Commented Knight.

Jesse curled his fists and shifted them behind his back, trying to hide the twisting dragons which danced from knuckle to wrist. Too many people had seen the mark today. Jesse had lost his gloves in the brawl. Someone grabbed his wrists and he slipped his hands out of the gloves to punch them square in the jaw. Jesse wasn’t dumb, he had a feeling something else was going on here.

              “Can I have a look? It’s a bit boring in here.” Knight said casually and nodded his head to indicate to the van.

“No. You don’t get to talk about that. It’s because of your stupidity that we’re in this situation. You’re the idiot who double crossed the Shimada clan.” McCree snapped, “I was against that plan. And now look what’s happened, _Boss_ , they came back and wiped out Deadlock.”

“Now boy, you don’t get to talk to me like that. What I say goes, if you didn’t like it, you could’a left.” The grin which Knight gave said otherwise.

“We all knew this would happen if ya’ crossed them, but you got greedy an’ did it anyway!” Jesse retorted ignoring Knight’s comment, “And now probably everyone’s dead ‘cept us!” Jesse didn’t really consider any of the people in Deadlock friends, but some of them weren’t half bad. McCree had seen the best members kick the bucket during the ambush, and he was sure a coward or two had escaped. Torres, that annoying little weasel, probably made it out during the first two minutes.

“McCree, leave it.” Mendoza ordered giving him a side-eyed scowl. Her dark skin was pulled into a frown which scared most other Deadlock members. 

McCree grumbled, but ultimately decided that he didn’t want to continue the conversation anyway. He’d already said everything that he needed to.

 

 

The whole trip was a little under two hours and they had reached a large town on the outskirts of the desert. It was a nice town, Jesse had been here a few times, which is how he recognised his location. After being directed out of the van at gun point Jesse could just see the town from the property they were on. The property had surprisingly green grass and a huge pre-Civil War home. The garden was well maintained and mostly contained plants that could handle the dryer climate. The only thing that disturbed the pretty picture was the hefty number of guards dotted through out the property. Some guards were patrolling while others stood stoic and vigilant.

The three remaining Deadlock members were lead up to the front door and pushed through. Jesse paused at the door and quickly wiped his boots on the mat.

From behind Mendoza snapped at him, “McCree this is not the time to have manners!”

              “I an’t gonna walk into someone’s home and track dirt all over the place. Especially not one as nice as this.” Jesse called back. This trip was coming to it’s end. If McCree was going to act he had to do it fast.

The remnants of the American gang were lead up an almost too clean staircase and too what was probably a meeting room. It didn’t look like a western style meeting room. There were no chairs, however there was a long table and some mats on a raised platform in the back half of the room. Most of the chairs were occupied, a third however were vacant, but a screen at the end of the table was likely to be connecting the absent members to the conversation.

The man at the head of the table, Mr Sojiro Shimada himself, looks unimpressed at the interruption.

The man with the broken nose, which looked like it had been somewhat repaired during the journey, said something in Japanese. Not a moment later every member of the ambush in the large room bowed, except for the members holding guns at the Deadlock members.

Jesse didn’t like this room, he had an uneasy feeling and he wanted out. Jesse shifted uncomfortably and used that movement to hide the lockpick he pulled out from the waist of his pants. Maybe he should have taken his chances in the confined van.

All the yakuza members rose with a word from Mr Shimada, from there the man with the broken nose reported how the ambush went, or McCree assumed he was reporting. Mr Shimada asked the occasional questions while the man with the broken nose did most of the talking.

McCree looked around the room noted the only exit and observed the people sitting at the meeting table while he cautiously picked the lock on his cuffs. Every person at the table except one looked thirty and over. The group was mostly men however all the woman at the table had an air of confidence that not even Jesse would mess with. At the head of the table to Mr Shimada’s left was a vacant chair and to his right, the youngest member who, like Jesse, was obviously under twenty. It was likely that the guy was one of the Shimada heirs, however Jesse didn’t know their names. The young men had long dark hair and angular features with sharp eyes.

The heir looked at McCree and Jesse grinned and tilted his head. The heir scowled at him and Jesse knew that he was enjoying this interaction far too much. McCree realised that he probably shouldn’t be practically flirting with the heir of the Shimada clan, especially not with Mr Shimada sitting right next to the man.

The conversation in Japanese continued as more of a background noise, but soon Jesse started to get nervous about what they were saying, especially when the council, the heir and Mr Shimada kept glancing or looking at him. They looked at the other Deadlock members sure, but as the conversation continued they turned to McCree more and more. This could not be good.

Finally McCree was just about done picking the lock and for once his luck came through. The man with the broken nose gestured for someone to move forward, and they stepped on a squeaky floorboard, giving Jesse just enough time to unlock the cuffs with a small and drowned out click.

The young man stepping forward started to walk past McCree with Peacekeeper held out like an offering.

Well it was now or never.

As the young yakuza stepped past McCree’s left Jesse kicked out at the man’s knee. Not a moment later the man was falling, and McCree had snatched Peacekeeper into his hand. Peacekeeper, the beautiful thing was fully loaded. A man from McCree’s right started to charged at him. Jesse spun and shot the man in the thigh before shooting under his own arm at the woman behind him. He hit exactly where he wanted too, her upper arm, and she dropped her gun. Before the gun clattered to the ground McCree had Peacekeeper aimed at Mr Shimada.

With an easy smile Jesse started to talk, “Now we’re gonna take this nice and easy. If I wanted your people dead they would be, and the same goes for you Mr Shimada.” There was respect in Jesse’s voice, he may not know a lot about this clan but he knew they should be feared.

McCree’s eyes flicked the room taking in everyone’s position and their readiness to reach for a weapon.

The heir was standing and had an arrow loosely slotted onto a bow. The man’s left sleave, which must have been draped over his shoulder, had fallen down to reveal an intricate tattoo with a dragon wrapped around his arm. McCree paused for a moment, then changed his mind.

              “I was just going to be on my way out, but now I have a couple of questions. The first, do two dragons mean anything to you?” Jesse got his answer by the multiple sets of eyes which narrow at him. “Well then, that’s good to know. Don’t try anything, any of you move an’ your boss gets it.”

With steady hands McCree swapped his gun to his left hand, “Next question,” Jesse was directing this one at the heir and Mr Shimada, “This ring any bells?” Inquired Jesse giving everyone at the table a good look at the twining dragons on the back of his right hand.

The heir’s eyes widened a fraction before his features were schooled back into place.

McCree switched his gun back to his dominate hand. “Right then. Final question, do you have one to match?”

The Shimada’s exchanged a quick look.

              “Do I have your word that you will not shoot?” The heir asked, lord McCree couldn’t believe he had to wait almost eighteen years to hear that wonderful voice.

              “So long as no one tries to shoot me I have no reason to shoot.” Replied Jesse easily giving a half shrug.

The heir hesitated a moment before lowering his bow and removing an archer’s glove. Jesse knew, he knew even before the glove came off, this man was his other half.

The young Shimada showed the back of his hand and McCree couldn’t stop the wide grin that reached his face.

              “Aw now ain’t that cute, you got Peacekeeper!” Even half a room away Jesse could make out the inky image.

              “What?” Asked the heir’s confusion obvious.

              “My gun.” Replied McCree simply still grinning.

              “Of course.” Said the young Shimada with spite.

              “I’ve been hoping I’d get to meeting you. Where are my manners, Jesse McCree at your service.” Jesse introduced with a tip of his hat.

              “Hanzo Shimada.” Informed the young Shimada, Jesse’s _soulmate_.

McCree’s grin got infinitely wider when Hanzo introduced himself. “The pleasure’s all mine. I’m at your mercy.” The last sentence was accompanied by Peacekeeper hanging loosely from a finger and hands out in surrender.

That seemed to surprise Hanzo and the heir still hadn’t schooled his expression by the time several Shimada members tackled and pinned McCree with no resistance.

 


	2. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo tries to decide what to do with McCree.

From under several Shimada members the cowboy was smiling and grinning like he was the luckiest man in the world. In all probability he was, if it wasn’t for his soulmark and shooting skills he would have been killed with the rest of the pitiful gang.

The injured Shimada members were quickly removed from the room to receive medical attention. Everyone was efficient at moving things along.

The other Deadlock members looked shocked. The man, Mr Knight had a nasty twist to his surprise while the woman Ms. Mendoza had a fonder look to her expression.

Hanzo looked to his father who looked more amused by the situation than anything else.

Hanzo’s father gave his son a nod, “ _He is your destined. You may decide what we do with him._ ”

              “ _Thank you, father._ ” Said Hanzo with a short bow. Hanzo thought that his father would have the cowboy killed, because if what Mr Yoshiro reported was true than the cowman, his soulmate, had killed fourteen members of their forces and critically injured another four.

Hanzo wouldn’t admit it but he was partially relieved that this man, or rather boy, he couldn’t have been any older than Hanzo himself, wasn’t killed. Hanzo had heard what it was like to lose a soulmate, his father had told him what it felt like to lose Hanzo’s mother.

No, the fact that his cowboy, McCree, was his soulmate didn’t matter. Jesse McCree had wronged the Shimada Clan, however Mr Yoshiro _had_ overheard that McCree had argued against double crossing the Clan.

Hanzo stood up and made his was over to McCree. The Shimada gracefully stepped down from the platform and stood in font of the cowboy held in a kneeling position by the guards. When Hanzo got closer it was easier to see that his scruffy appearance wasn’t entirely his fault. The McCree had numerous bruises and scrapes along with a small cut on his cheek that had dried up.

Hanzo had a few questions in mind but when he looked at the cowman they were all replaced by, could McCree’s grin get any wider?  

Fortunatly what came out was, “Today you killed fourteen Shimada members and critically injured another four not to mention the unknown number which you killed when Deadlock double crossed the clan. Why should I show you mercy?”

The cowboy pondered on that and his thoughtful face slowly turned into a frown, “I didn’t kill any at the double cross.”

Hanzo faltered, McCree looked sincere, “What do you mean you didn’t kill any? If today has proven anything it is that you are capable at wielding your chosen weapon.”

              “Simple, I wasn’t there.” The cowboy hesitated before adding, “I was takin a personal day.”

              “You expect me to believe that Mr Knight would give you the day off?” Hanzo asked sceptically.

              “He didn’t have a choice in the matter. Part of it being personal. I would have taken the day even if he said not to.” McCree shrugged. “If you could get him to spill the truth then he’d collaborate my claim.”

              “I doubt he would do such a thing.”

McCree gave another shrug, “It’s the one day a year I take off. The boss knows that, but he forgot and agreed to meet on that date anyway. He tried to change it once he realised that I wasn’t goin’ not matter what he said. I believe Mr Shimada’s word were, ‘It’s this date or never.’”

Hanzo turned to his father who nodded, “Deadlock did try to change the date, however I refused as they had already agreed upon it.”

McCree dropped his head a gave a small sigh, “If that’s not enough for you then go ta Santa Fe graveyard, look for the only one with McCree written on it. The dates should match.” The cowboy gave a bitter sweet smile. Clearly he hadn’t truly wanted to reveal that information.

Hanzo turned to a free member, “ _Find the grave, make sure the dates match._ ” He trusted McCree was telling the truth, but it wouldn’t hurt to have the claim checked.

McCree’s face gave a slight bitter twist, no doubt he had guessed what Hanzo had ordered. “I thank you for your honestly. I believe that you had not part in the first even, however we know that you killed members today.” Hanzo was trying to be just, and he wasn’t sure if it was because McCree was his other half, but Hanzo knew it would be a waste to kill the man.

              “Well what do ya expect? For me to sit on my behind while strange people come into the closet think I have to a home and kill my comrades? I don’t know if you noticed but I ain’t the kind of person to sit still.” There was no smile now.

Hanzo had to resist the urge to look at the council members and his father for guidance. Father wanted him to decide himself. “Many of us would have done the same. However you have still killed over a dozen of our members. People which will take time to properly replace. The question I am left with is how to remedy this situation.”

McCree closed his eyes and let out a breath, when he opened his eyes again they were honest and unwavering, “I said I’m at your mercy and I meant it. Though it would be nice to live long enough to get to know you. With my career choice I honestly thought I’d kick the bucket before I got the chance.”

Hanzo paused to think. Ideally McCree would be a valuable member to the Shimada clan and since he was Hanzo’s destined no one could truly protest so long as the cowboy pulled it weight. McCree was adept enough at combat shooting that he would replace some of the manpower lost. But aside from that, Hanzo wanted to see that smile again. The Shimada found that he _wanted_ to know his other half.

McCree didn’t seem to notice that Hanzo was in his own thoughts and started to ramble, “I mean, it’s your decision. I know I’m your soulmate for a reason, but I don’t know why or how I’m meant to help you. But you’ve already helped me.” McCree gave a huff of a laugh, “You got me out of Deadlock.”

              “Shut your trap kid. Deadlock was the best thing that happened to a punk like you. And Deadlock isn’t over yet! If you had just kicked into action and actually got us out of here instead of getting all sappy then we would be making more progress.” Snapped Mr Knight finally speaking up.

              “Nah boss Deadlock’s finished. If I die today that won’t change anything. There’s nothing to go back to.”

              “Deadlock isn’t over so long as I’m here!” Mr Knight shouted back as he glared at McCree. “Whatever shit Deadlock gets it gives back tenfold.”

              “ _You are right._ ” Hanzo murmured in Japanese thing about the Mr Knights first sentence. The Deadlock members went quiet when they heard Hanzo.

The Shimada gestured for a woman, Ms Tajiri, to pass him McCree’s revolver. For a moment Hanzo let himself look at the weapon with his eyes and a feather light touch. There was no doubt that this was the exact gun which was forever marked on his hand. It was the same model and there was the same stupid spur on it’s hilt. Hanzo had to wonder where McCree managed to acquire such a unique gun.

This time Hanzo did turn to his father, not because he was unsure, but rather he didn’t have the authority to carry out what he wanted. “ _Father, may I have the head of Deadlock and his right hand deposed of for you?_ ”

Hanzo’s father seemed to be following his son’s thoughts, “ _Yes, you may proceed._ ”

              “We must cut off the head of the snake. Mr McCree, I have a proposition. If you kill the other Deadlock members in this room as a demonstration of loyalty to the Shimada Clan then in return you will be allowed to join the Shimada Clan and given time to ‘get to know’ me.” Offered Hanzo.

McCree though the offer over for a moment, “Alright, but we have to spend time together outside of work. I have no commitment or loyalty to his clan, except you. I don’t have a lot of ties left, but you’re my soulmate, so if I get the chance to stay by you then I’m all for it. But I’ll only taking orders from you, or passed down through you.”

              “I accept your new terms.” Hanzo acknowledged. Hanzo saw no issue with the new terms, Hanzo was loyal to the Clan and in time so too would McCree.

McCree nods and straightens.

Hanzo dismissed the people holding the cowboy and hands McCree his revolver once he stands.

McCree gently takes the weapon and glanced at Hanzo before looking back down to the weapon in his hands.

The cowboy let’s out an uncertain breath before opening the chamber and removing some bullets before flicking the chamber shut. McCree holds his left hand out and places the bullets in the Shimada’s hand.

              “Now I’ve only got two shots.” Explained McCree. The cowboy seemed reluctant but slowly his heavy boots moved towards the female Deadlock member.

The boots stopped in font of the kneeling woman. “Can, can she stand? She don’t deserve to die on her knees.” McCree almost begged. The cowboy looked at Hanzo, then to the head of the clan.

              “If she wishes to die standing she may.” Came the even response from Hanzo’s father.

Ms Mendoza stood once she was able and she looked McCree directly in the eyes, “Congratulations. You found them. Now if you want this chance McCree you have to take it, the whole world be damned.” The woman’s words were ringing firm and true.

              “Thanks Mendoza. And I’m sorry for this and that you and-”

              “No. I found him too late. He doesn’t love me the way I love him so don’t you worry about that. Just because we match doesn’t mean it’s a fairy-tale.” Mendoza stated.

              “You shouldn’t have let the boss pull that stupid stunt.” Said the cowboy softly. McCree was clearly of good terms with the middle-aged woman.

              “That true, I shouldn’t. But what’s done is done.” Mendoza responded.

McCree let out a breath and levelled the barrel with Mendoza’s forehead and locked eyes with her. “I’m sorry.”

The sharp crack for the revolver shook the deathly quiet room, but what seemed to shake it more was the cold thump of Mendoza’s corpse hitting the floor.

McCree kept eye contact the whole time and only flinched slightly when the woman’s body hit the floor. The gunslinger let out a sharp breath and moved towards the head of Deadlock, purpose in his steps and no sympathy in his eyes.

              “McCree you stop right there! Now you listen to me-” The revolver to the kneeling man’s temples shut him up fast.

              “No, you listen, _boss._ You have no one to blame for this but yourself. I’m a Deadlock Rebel, and any shit we get, we give back, tenfold.” McCree finished.

Recognition flicked in Mr Knights eyes before his head was forced back by a bullet.

It was all over. McCree had completed the task. He had rid himself of former attachments and now he was free to join the Shimada clan.

The cowboy holstered his empty weapon and turned around to Hanzo, giving a slight nod.

Hanzo was delighted and gave his other half a small smile for his good work. The cowboy beamed in return, flashing the brightest grin Hanzo had ever seen.

The council didn’t look happy, but this was not their moment, nor their decision.

              “Welcome Mr McCree, you are now a member of the Shimada Clan.” Announced the head of the clan standing up to greet the new member.

McCree tipped his hat, “Thank you, Mr Shimada and Hanzo Shimada. Please call me McCree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the positive feedback!
> 
> If there's any errors please just say and I'll fix it up. 
> 
> This section is done. I have a small plan (plan what plan) for this story. There's gonna be a number of time jumps which will eventually lead up to Overwatch. Each major time jump will be a different part in this collection. I figured it'd be easier to organise and distinguish the time jumps with this.  
> The first chapter of the next part is practically already done (cause I wrote that first) so this AU should be added to within a week. 
> 
> God I really wanted McCree to say ‘With my career choice I honestly thought I’d have carked it before I got the chance.’ because it’s so brutal and direct. But it’s Aussie slang and so it wouldn’t fit. God damn where’s Junkrat when you need him! 
> 
> Definition - Carked it: It’s dead. It died. Given up the ghost. Kicked the bucket. Six feet under. You know, it’s dead and it’s not coming back. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you want to you can check out a little bit of art I did.  
> http://mistical52.tumblr.com/post/172588483243/so-i-drew-some-overwatch-stuff-more-specifically
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I-, I-i, I'm hooked on this game, bum baa dum baa.  
> I'm high on believing, bum baa dum baa.  
> That it's stuck in my braaain, dum, dum, dum, dum.
> 
> Yep, that's how I feel. I've fallen down the rabbit hole and now I'm stuck here with Mchanzo. Yes cute pictures which I've drawn I'm looking at you. 
> 
> But hey look, I've actually written a ship! Like a non cannon (at least not yet) ship. Woo!! (I'm tired.) 
> 
> Ether way I hope that you enjoy!  
> It's late here and I'm really tired, so if you find any mistakes then just comment them and I'll fix them up. Thanks!  
> I'ma snooze now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
